Hybio
The Hybio are a denomination of ancient single-cellular eukaryotic organisms that inhabited numerous planets and star systems. Their descendants are categorized into numerous evolutionary groups. These groups vary vastly and almost completely, but recent genetic research suggested that they be all grouped together to for a group known as the Hybio. List of Groups Andromedions The most common form of Andromedions are the Mrox, which inhabit numerous galaxies. The most infamous form is The Grox, which inhabits the Spore Galaxy. Grob * Gritard Gritards are identical to The Grox without mechanical parts. They are a primitive species that was partially exterminated by their progenies once they evolved mechanical body parts. Their genetic material is identical to that of the biological halves of Grox bodies, but are classified differently because of their lack of mechanical body parts. * Grion Grions are not technically fully animals, although they are 18% biological. Every part of their body except for their brain and heart is made of mechanical parts identical to that of the Grox, and nearly destroyed all of the Grox during the Paranimbian Galactic Explosion on the galaxy of Paranimbus, where all Hybio originates from. They failed in their Grox extermination project because the Grox had developed the Staff of Death. * Grox The Grox are ruthless cyborg tyrants who inhabit the near-center of the Spore Galaxy. They have exterminated countless species and no longer tend to expand. All the planets they inhabit have a TerraScore of 0, as they hate all forms of biological life besides their own half-biological selves. Mro(o) * Mer-Mrox The Mer-Mrox are an aquatic species of Mro that inhabits the seas of Mauron. * Mrox The Mrox is the most excellent and successful evil species ever known to any other empire. They have taken over countless empires and planets, destroyed countless species, and inhabit hundreds of galaxies. Their empire never ceases to expand. * Nrox The Nrox are close relatives of the Mrox, but are not nearly as successful, as they were made extinct by them long ago. Flirbions * Herx The Herx resemble The Grox vaguely. They inhabit the outer regions of Paranimbus and the vast ares of Nifen and Jippetten Galaxies. They are the most intelligent form of life there is, and has perfect memory, eyesight, hearing, smelling, and tasting capabilities. They have calculated the times of nemerous events that they will never be able to see, and are capable of destroying all life in the universe. Thankfully, their intelligence makes them smart enough to know that evil is not a very wise choice of action, and have gained all their planets through free and unencumbered trade. They are nearly omniscient and are capable of almost anything, and know exactly when and how everything will happen, is happening, and has happened. They do not seem to be sorry for themselves in not having a life where they can "go with the flow." * Mnion * Enrishan * Grol * Herbian-Garzid * Garzid Binidroidions Flinny-Flid * Psuedogrox * Orionice * Biloidi * Gartidd * Binni * Bannid * Pursi Karima * Kari * Muma * Mumoid * Mumanoid * Mumana-Shio * Karoid Cirostinidroids Servels * Blood Servel * Metalic Servel * Mechanoid Servel * Bilottian Psuedoservels * Psuedomrox * Psuedokari Category:Species